Fortune & Misfortune
by LosSignosDelTiempo
Summary: Ein Zweiteiler über zwei Charaktere, die so verschieden zu sein scheinen wie Tag und Nacht.
1. Pechmarie

Pechmarie

Es war relativ dunkel im Raum. Von den drei Glühbirnen, die das Zimmer normalerweise aufhellten, war eine just in diesem Moment durchgebrannt und die Ecke, in der das schmale Bett stand, verfinsterte sofort.

_Das Pech schien ihn zu verfolgen._

Sinedd fluchte leise vor sich hin. Nicht, dass ihn die Dunkelheit störte. Im Gegenteil, sie passte zu diesem immer-finsteren Planeten, auf dem er sich gerade befand.  
Was ihn hingegen aufregte, war, dass der Verschleiß an Glühbirnen mittlerweile durchschnittlich bei vier Stück pro Woche lag. Er hatte es satt, sich darüber beim Hotelservice zu beschweren. Dabei befürchtete er weniger, dass er die überhöflichen Damen und Herren nerven konnte, als dass sie ihm mit ihrer gespielten Freundlichkeit und ihrem zuvorkommenden Verhalten auf den Zeiger gingen.

Als mindestens genauso nervtötend empfand er die gesamte Raumausstattung. Er wusste nicht, wie die restlichen Zimmer seine „Kollegen" aussahen, doch er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass das Ambiente dort genauso armselig ausfiel.

_Er hatte einfach Pech mit so was._

Stöhnend platzierte er seinen Schreibtischstuhl unter der Lampe an der Decke und schaltete das Licht aus, um keinen Stromschlag zu drehte er die kaputte Birne aus ihrer Fassung und schmiss sie wütend auf den Boden.  
Selbstbeherrschung gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken.  
Er konnte nicht erkennen, wohin die Glassplitter flogen und fluchte ein weiteres Mal.

_Er wurde wirklich vom Pech geliebt._

Vorsichtig stieg er vom Stuhl herab und bewegte sich auf Zehenspitzen zurück zum Lichtschalter.  
Wieder einmal kam der Handfeger zum Einsatz. Er hasste es, aufräumen zu müssen.  
Doch dem Hotelpersonal vertraute Sinedd in dieser Hinsicht nicht. Und der kleinste Splitter im Fuß könnte für ihn als Fußballspieler schwere Konsequenzen haben.

Mitten in Aktion, klingelte jedoch das Zimmertelefon mit einer kitschigen Melodie, welche sofort ein Augenverdrehen hervorrief.

„Ja?"  
„Runterkommen. Trainingsraum. Sofort!"

Und das war's dann auch schon. Er hasste es, diese Stimme zu hören. Und er hasste die Art seines Trainers genauso. Zumindest redete er es sich täglich ins Gewissen.  
Grundsätzlich nahm Artegor ihn härter ran als den Rest der Shadows-Mannschaft.  
Natürlich liebte, wenn man das so sagen konnte, er das Fußballspielen und er wüsste nicht, wo er ohne seinen derzeitigen Coach gelandet wäre.  
Voraussichtlich hätte er einen Stammplatz auf der Snow-Kids-Bank sicher gehabt, wäre nie zum Einsatz gekommen und wäre bis heute ein Niemand in der Galactik-Football-Welt.

_Sicherlich hätte er bei den Schneekindern sogar noch sehr viel mehr Pech gehabt._

Doch andererseits wäre er dort voraussichtlich auch Cup-Gewinner geworden. Alles, was er zum Feldeinsatz gebraucht hätte, wäre ein verletztes Snow-Kid gewesen. Vielleicht ein gebrochenes Bein...vielleicht eine ausgekugelte Schulter...Sinedd war sich sicher, dass er im Training einiges hätte „organisieren" können.

Alles hätte, wenn und aber interessierte doch nicht. Die Shadows hatten das Finale denkbar knapp verloren. Und nur Sinedd schien zu wissen, woran es damals wirklich gelegen hatte.

_Das Pech klebte an ihm wie Insekten am Fliegenpapier._

Artegor hatte ihm nicht (vollständig) die Schuld an der Niederlage gegeben. Nach der verpassten Chance auf ewigen Ruhm hatte Sinedd sich so leer gefühlt, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, worauf Artegor am meisten geschimpft hatte.  
Wahrscheinlich mal wieder Aarch.  
Doch auch die Mannschaft hatte in der Folgezeit all seine Wut zu spüren bekommen.  
Ganz nach dem Motto „Schneller, besser, stärker, härter, konzentrierter" und vor allem „unfairer" hatte der geborene Drill-Instructor von seiner Mannschaft alles abverlangt.  
Nur selten hatten sich die Spieler nach den Trainingseinheiten noch sicher auf den Beinen halten können, doch letztendlich hatte es sich ausgezahlt.  
Zum Folgecup war die Mannschaft so gut wie nie zuvor.  
Behaupteten zumindest die Medien.  
Für Sinedd bedeutete das eigentlich nur, dass er, als Herz der Mannschaft, so gut war wie nie zuvor.  
Doch ein Spieler wie er in Bestform hätte wohl kaum einen Pokal allein gewinnen.

_Natürlich hatte die gesamte Shadows-Mannschaft Pech gehabt._

Fluxlos und dadurch irritiert hatten sie das K.O.-Spiel gegen die Pirates verloren, die jedoch daraufhin disqualifiziert worden waren, was dazu führte, dass die Shadows wieder ins Rennen kamen.  
Jeder Laie würde an dieser Stelle von Glück reden, doch Sinedd wusste, wem er die folgende, noch viel schmerzlichere Niederlage gegen die Xenons zu verdanken hatte.

_Schuld war nur das verdammte Pech._

Er war besser als Luur und da ließ er keine Diskussion zu. Von wegen „One-Man-Show".  
Ein hässliches Fischgesicht mit Raucherlunge, das im Begriff war, ihm seinen Ruf als Bad Boy-Nummer Eins streitig zu machen.  
Hätten elf Sinedds gegen elf Luurs gespielt, hätten die Xenons nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. Doch es war doch eigentlich nur ein Sinedd gegen elf Xenons gewesen.  
Seine eigene Mannschaft? Alles talentfreie Idioten.

In Gedanken brannte er ihnen ein unübersehbares „Loser" auf die Stirn.

_In dieser Mannschaft konnte man eigentlich nichts anderes als Pech haben._

Trotzdem war er immer noch hier, gefangen in einem Alltag, beherrscht von Monotonie. Jeder Morgen fing gleich an. Aufstehen um fünf Uhr morgens.  
Nicht selten echauffierten sich seine „Teamkollegen" über die frühe Uhrzeit.

Sinedd war das egal. Egal, ob fünf Uhr morgens oder zwölf Uhr mittags, für ihn stand fest, dass die Welt zu jedem Zeitpunkt gleich scheiße war.  
Das Training bei den Shadows passte sich den monotonen Abläufen an. Pure Langeweile, die ihm nur durch Artegors Hasstiraden auf Aarch und seine Snow Kids und Aufrufe zu exzessiven Fouls ein wenig versüßt wurden.

Das Schicksal war nicht sein bester Freund und der Fußballgott eindeutig kein Shadows-Fan. Anders ließ sich das unsägliche Pech, das seit je her an ihm klebte wie... na ja, Pech halt... nicht erklären.

Langsam schrieb er sich selbst ein „L" auf die Stirn.

Seitdem er bei diesen Shadows war, waren auch diese von seinem Pech angesteckt worden. Er würde niemals Lotto spielen.  
Das Gleiche galt von nun an auch für Netherball.

Die Sphäre schien zerstört (und dabei war er noch in eine nette Schlägerei geraten, die ihm mehrere blaue Flecken beschert hatte) und er hätte dort eh nichts mehr zu suchen gehabt.

Nur diesem verfluchten Rocket hatte er diese Blamage seiner Niederlage zu verdanken, dazu kam ein verletzter Fußknöchel, der ihm beim nächsten Spiel auch nicht sonderlich zu Gute kam.  
Und er gab nur ihm die Schuld. Daran, dass er umsonst ein gefährliches Spiel promotet hatte, ohne bezahlt zu werden, dafür, dass er ungeheure Schmerzen hatte erleiden müssen, und natürlich war Rocket auch verantwortlich für die Niederlage der Shadows im nächsten Spiel.  
Es passte doch eigentlich alles.

Jedoch musste er dafür den Gedanken verdrängen, dass er sich freiwillig auf Harris' Unternehmen eingelassen hatte, dass er das Risiko einer Verletzung von allein eingegangen war. Er hatte sich provozieren lassen, vielleicht hatte auch seine Selbstüberschätzung dazu beigetragen. Für seine Spielweise war er außerdem selbst noch nie zum fairsten Spieler der Liga gewählt worden.

Egal.  
Es war einfach alles Rockets Schuld.

_Auch hier hatte Sinedd also einfach nur Pech gehabt._

Einen Moment lang überlegte er ernsthaft, das Training sausen zu lassen. Stattdessen ran an die Hotelbar und sich die Situation schönzutrinken.  
Was für ein dummer Einfall. Es würde Schwäche bedeuten und er besaß keinerlei Schwächen.  
Schwächen waren etwas für Schwächlinge, hatte seit jeher sein Lebensmotto geheißen.

Den modernen Schwächling verkörperten für ihn Pfeifen wie Micro-Ice oder Möchtegern-Warren D'Jok, dessen Name in Sinedd immer wieder eine frustrierte Wut auslöste, sobald der Schwarzhaarige ihn irgendwo hörte.  
Und das kam nicht selten vor: Die Medien schienen besessen zu sein von diesem, seiner Meinung nach, zweitklassigen Rotkäppchen, wobei doch inzwischen jeder wissen sollte, dass Sinedd bei weitem der bessere Fußballer war.

Ein verlorenes Duell vor einigen Jahren hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn eines Besseren zu belehren.

Wenn er an Niederlagen dachte, kam ihm auch –wieder einmal – Rocket wieder in den Sinn. Von wegen Super-Netter-Lieber-Höflicher-Schüchterner-Typ, in Wirklichkeit war er doch der reinste Psychopath!  
All die Aggressionen, die er zuhause nicht rauslassen durfte, hatte er in der Sphäre auf Sinedd gerichtet und ihm dabei fast beide Beine gebrochen. Als er wieder zu den Snow Kids zurückgekehrt war, wurde er natürlich gleich wieder als Everybody's Darling gehandelt, egal, wie sehr er Luur im Finale hatte zusammenschlagen wollen.

_Liebend gerne hätte Sinedd eine Schlägerei auf dem Feld gesehen – sein Pech, dass daraus dann doch nichts geworden ist._

Mit solchen Leuten wollte er nichts zu tun haben. Grundsätzlich wollte er eigentlich mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben. Auf dem Weg zum Trainingsraum begegnete er dem Rest seiner Teamkollegen, der dem Training sehr viel freudiger entgegen zu sehen schien als er selbst.

„Alles klar, Sinedd?"

Als würde das irgendjemanden ernsthaft kümmern.

Der Junge nickte nur desinteressiert und ging unbeirrt weiter.

„Gesprächig wie immer", murmelte sein Kollege herablassend und beeilte sich, um noch pünktlich den Trainingsraum zu erreichen.

Er war nicht hier, um Freunde zu finden. Das sagte er sich täglich. Wenn es sein musste, stündlich. Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt. Wieso also jetzt?  
Und er spielte auch nicht Fußball, damit ihm die Menge zujubelte. Sollte die Leute ihn doch verehren oder ausbuhen-es war ihm egal.

Es war ihm genauso gleichgültig, was in den Zeitungen dieser Welt über ihn berichtet wurde. Sie sollten doch sagen, was sie wollten. Lob oder negative Kritik, egal ob angebracht oder nicht, was konnte er sich davon kaufen? Selbst diese Redewendung passte nicht richtig.

Er wollte sich gar nichts kaufen können. Geld? Luxus? Damit hatte er nie viel zu tun gehabt. Die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens hatte ihn verfolgt, aber es hatte sie längst abgehängt.  
Zu viel Psychologie tat ihm nicht gut. Wieso sollte er über sein Leben philosophieren? Hatte er denn nichts Besseres zu tun?

Dass er zu viel nachdachte, bereute er im nächsten Moment, als er sich, wie aus der Trance erwacht, auf dem Fußboden des Hotels wiederfand.  
Gestolpert über eine Delle im edlen Teppich. Diesmal würde er sich ganz sicher wieder beim Personal beschweren, auch wenn zurzeit kein Mensch in Reichweite war.

Dafür bemühte sich etwas anderes um seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Eine kleines, silbernes Ding, das er als das wertkleinste Geldstück der Währung auf diesem Planeten identifizierte, lag in greifbarer Nähe.  
„Mmmpf."

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, ohne die Münze aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ein kleiner Glücksbringer.

Aufheben oder ignorieren?

_Glück oder Pech?_

Wie albern! Er war der Einzige, der für seinen Zustand verantwortlich war. Kein abergläubiges Symbol würde ihn je eines Besseren belehren können, egal, wie greifbar es war.  
Minutenlang stand er da und führte sich vor Augen, dass er bis jetzt auch so vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht davon gekommen war, wie er gedacht hatte, als er erneut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Ey, Sinedd!" Er schaute sich verwirrt um. „ Das Training fällt aus! Artegor hat gerade erfahren, dass Aarch zum besten Trainer der Saison gewählt worden ist. Er muss jetzt schnell Protest einlegen!"

_Und manchmal, davon war er in diesem Moment überzeugt, hatte er vielleicht zur Abwechslung doch noch mal Glück._


	2. Goldmarie

**Goldmarie**

Sommer. Sonne. Sonnenschein.  
Die warmen Strahlen trafen seine Haut auf unbekannt angenehme Weise.  
Kein Vergleich zum Wetter auf dem Planeten Akillian mit seinem Dauerschnee und den gefährlichen Minusgraden.  
Das hier war das direkte Gegenteil. Paradiesisch.

Wie lang war es her, dass er sich so sehr im Einklang mit sich selbst gefühlt hatte? Der ganze Stress und die alltäglichen Sorgen waren im Moment meilenweit entfernt.  
Er konnte gar nicht anders als den Augenblick genießen. Umso schöner war es, dass er ihn nicht allein genießen musste.

_Es mochte zwar arrogant klingen, aber Rocket war sich sicher, der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt zu sein._

Den Anblick, den er genießen durfte, hatte er bisher nur von Ansichtskarten oder Panoramapostern gekannt und er fragte sich ernsthaft, womit er es sich verdient hatte, an diesem Bilderbuchstrand in der Sonne zu liegen ohne sich mit dem Gedanken an harte Trainingsstunden und anstrengende Fußballspiele zu beschäftigen.

Zweifacher Galactik Football-Cup-Gewinn? Entscheidender verwandelter Elfmeter im Finalspiel? Ursprüngliche Berufung in das All-Star-Team?

Alles schön und gut. Aber nichts davon war existenziell.

Wie oft hatte er sich von seinen Teamkollegen anhören müssen, er solle in Betracht ziehen, dass es ein Leben außerhalb des Galactik Football gebe? Er wusste, dass sie ihn für verrückt gehalten hatten. Er war der Einzige, der sich außerhalb der Trainingszeiten mit Analysen bezüglich Gegner und Spielsystem auseinandergesetzt hatte.

Er war der Kapitän.  
Er war der Kapitän gewesen.

Rocket seufzte in Gedenken an das geliebte rote Armband, das ihn jahrelang begleitet hatte.  
Die Zeit war vorbei. Natürlich störte es ihn, es nun an D'Jok zu sehen, natürlich trauerte er ihm hinterher. Doch, wie gesagt, es war genauso wenig lebensnotwendig.

_Er hatte sein Glück anderswo gefunden._

Es lag direkt neben ihm und hatte die Augen fest geschlossen.

Rocket nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, um sie näher betrachten zu können. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von dem besorgten, traurigen Mädchen, welches sie während seiner Abwesenheit gewesen sein musste. Er spürte einen Stich im Herzen. So weit hätte er es nicht kommen lassen dürfen.

Netherball. Das wohl einzige dunkle Kapitel in seinem Leben, dennoch düster genug für die nächsten hundert Jahre.  
Sie hatte ihn aus seiner aussichtslosen Lage befreit, hatte ihre Stärke demonstriert und ihm gleichzeitig seine Schwäche aufgezeigt. Es existierte keine Möglichkeit, seine Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber in all ihrem Umfang auszudrücken, auch wenn er es oft genug versucht hatte.  
Sie erwartete aber auch nicht viel von ihm. Alles was sie wollte, war seine Zuneigung und Rocket war mehr als bereit, ihr so viel wie möglich davon zukommen zu lassen.

Während er sie beobachtete, dachte er zurück an den Anfang, _seinen_ Anfang.  
Ein Dasein als allseits bekannter und beliebter Fußballstar hatte er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt. Und es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, die Realität anzuerkennen.  
Zeit zum Reflektieren.

Gut vier Jahre war es jetzt her, dass Aarch auf Akillian ein Galactik Football-Team gesucht und zusammengestellt hatte.

_Er war nur durch Glück dazugestoßen._

Das damalige Casting war einer Sensation gleichgekommen. Obwohl das Fußballspielen zu der Zeit keinen großartigen Stellenwert auf seinem Planeten besessen hatte, war Rocket sich sicher, dass es niemanden gegeben hatte, der nicht gern Teil dieser Mannschaft gewesen wäre.  
Tia, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Himmel gefallen, hatte ihn damals noch überreden müssen, mit ihr zu der Veranstaltung zu gehen, was ihn letztendlich, trotz Umwegen, an diesem Traum, den sie lebten, teilhaben ließ.  
Zu sagen, dass sein Leben sich verändert hatte, klang in seinen Ohren zu schwach. Es war eher der Anfang eines komplett neuen Lebens gewesen.

Manchmal kam es ihm immer noch wie ein Traum vor, in der Hoffnung, niemals aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens in den Gewächshäusern seines verbitterten Vaters gefangen war.  
Ohne Aussicht auf... das wahre Leben?

Doch er wachte nicht auf.

Nachdenklich strich er seiner Freundin ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, was nur ein leichtes Zucken zur Folge hatte.

_Sein persönlicher Glücksbringer._

Er wurde sich der vielen Situationen bewusst, in denen das Schicksal es gut mit ihm gemeint hatte. Angefangen bei seiner Ausgangslage.

_Sein Vater_, als Gegner des Sports, der schließlich dazu überredet worden war, ihn spielen zu lassen. Letztendlich akzeptierte er die Entscheidung seines Sohnes im vollen Umfang. Noch besser, er war stolz auf ihn.  
_Sein Onkel Aarch_, dem er diese einmalige Chance erst zu verdanken hatte. Da war es leicht, ihm zu verzeihen, dass er sich ein Leben lang nicht um seinen Neffen gekümmert hatte.  
_Sein Team_, das ihn zwar erst nach einiger Zeit anerkannt, aber dennoch nach all seinen Ausreißern immer wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen hatte.  
_Seine Mutter_, von deren Existenz er nichts gewusst hatte. Im Endeffekt konnte er sich immer noch nicht erklären, wie genau Tia es geschafft hatte, sie zu finden, woher sie wusste, dass sie nicht wie von seinem Vater behauptet vor langer Zeit gestorben war. Bei Gelegenheit würde er seine Freundin darauf ansprechen.

Konnte all das wirklich Zufall gewesen sein?

Er war nicht D'Jok.  
Er glaubte nicht sonderlich an das Schicksal. Wieso auch? Es beraubte ihn seiner Möglichkeiten, sein Leben selbst zu bestimmen. Worauf konnte er noch stolz sein, wenn es Fakt war, dass das, was er erreicht hatte, nicht an ihm lag, sondern vorherbestimmt war.  
Sollte das alles am Ende nur ein verdammtes Glückspiel sein?

„Worüber denkst du nach?"  
Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, wie intensiv sie ihn ansah.  
„Ich denke nicht nach."  
Diese Antwort würde sie nicht zufrieden stellen.  
„Sei ehrlich." Ihre sanfte, klare Stimme ließ ihn dahinschmelzen.  
Er musste kurz überlegen. „Über uns."  
„Ach so."

Langsam drehte sie sich wieder weg. Desinteressiert.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Wenn nicht so viele Leute am Strand wären, die sie beobachteten, würde er sich ganz sicher über sie beugen und küssen. Und es kostete ihn eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung, es sein zu lassen.

Ein grelles Blitzen riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
Dessen Ursprung war schnell gefunden. Eine Gruppe von Teenagern hatte sich mit einer veralteten Kamera vor dem Paar platziert.  
„Sorry, ich habe vergessen, den Blitz auszustellen", murmelte der Übeltäter schuldbewusst.  
„Du bist Rocket, oder?!", rief ein anderer Junge begeistert.  
„Ja", murmelte dieser lustlos, „meistens schon."  
„Coole Sache!"

Tia hatte sich währenddessen umgedreht und ihren Kopf unter einem Handtuch versteckt.

„Dann kannst du ja hier unterschreiben."  
Verdutzt betrachtete Rocket die leere Bierflasche, die ihm entgegengehalten wurde. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon so manchen interessanten Autogrammwunsch miterlebt, sei es die Frage nach einer Unterschrift auf einer Schreibtischlampe oder einer 0-Punkte-Matheklausur.

_Fans._

„Ist das euer Ernst?", fragte er sicherheitshalber nach, als er auch noch den schwarzen Marker entgegennahm. Die Ernte war energisches Nicken.  
„Die einzige Alternative wären unsere Körper", bemerkte einer der Jungs.

Rocket verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Schon okay."  
Langsam kritzelte er seinen Namen auf die Papierklebefläche der Flasche und reichte sie zurück. „Dieses Bier ist doch der reinste Siff, oder?"  
Die Jungen lachten. „Ist doch egal, solange es billig ist!"  
„Na dann... Aber übertreibt's nicht."  
„Keine Sorge, wir haben eh schon keines mehr", lachte ein wieder anderer. „Aber wir werden uns schon um Nachschub kümmern. Viel Glück bei eurem nächsten Spiel!" Damit drehten sie sich um und gingen wieder.

Rocket lächelte vor sich hin.

_Sogar mit seinen Fans hatte er Glück._

Sie hatten ihm sofort sein Verlassen der Snow Kids verziehen, seine Rückkehr wie die eines Helden gefeiert. Die wenigsten wussten von der Netherballaffäre und Rocket legte es nicht darauf an, dass jeder die Wahrheit erfuhr.

Es war gut so wie es jetzt war.  
Die Mannschaft harmonierte perfekt, auf dem Feld sowie abseits des Feldes. Sie besaß genug Ehrgeiz für den dritten Titelgewinn in Folge, trotz der vielen Strapazen, die sie in den Jahren durchlebt hatte.

_Man muss sein Glück teilen, um es zu multiplizieren._

„Kommst du mit rein? Mir wird es langsam zu warm hier. Außerdem könnten wir zur Abwechslung mal was essen."  
Rocket nickte, bevor er aufstand. Ein vorerst letztes Mal blickten seine goldenen Augen auf das Meer, in der Absicht, diesen wunderbaren Moment einzufangen und sich bei Gelegenheit zurückzuerinnern.

_Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sein Glücksvorrat aufgebraucht war?  
Würde das Glück ein Leben lang halten?_

Als er in den Himmel starrte, bemerkte er, wie sich eine dunkelgraue Gewitterwolke näherte.  
Wenige Augenblicke später folgte der Platzregen, die meisten Strandbesucher ergriffen die sofortige Flucht.

Rocket lächelte.

_Zuerst hatte er nur Glück gehabt.  
Jetzt kam endlich das Pech dazu._

* * *

Anmerkungen:  
- Die Zeile „Sommer, Sonne, Sonnenschein" stammt natürlich aus dem bekannten „Ab in den Süden" von Buddy.  
- „Man muss sein Glück teilen, um es zu multiplizieren" ist ein meines Erachtens nach wunderschönes Zitat von österreichischen Schriftstellerin Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach.  
- Manche kennen vielleicht den Spruch „Zuerst hatten wir kein Glück und dann kam auch noch Pech dazu" vom ehemaligen Fußballspieler Jürgen Wegmann. In abgewandelter (logischer) Form fand ich das Zitat als Schlusssatz passend.


End file.
